


Give A Little To Get A Lot

by wonderfulchaos



Series: Kuro's Subclass [2]
Category: Servamp
Genre: 500themes, Gen, Subclass Mahiru, theme - crave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Sure, Mahiru is alive and should be grateful for that. But the once human seems to be freaking out. For some strange, unfathomable reason.





	

Sometimes Kuro can recall the taste of Mahiru’s blood on his tongue and he hungers for more. An untested will like that, what would it have been like if Mahiru had been able to call out his name instead of listening to that ‘friend’ of his? The annoying one with the green hair, that dared to takes Mahiru’s blood in the first place. He likes to think, in the end, he tasted the more savory part of Mahiru. Because he had no need to put Mahiru into a temporary sleep to obtain anything from him. Instead, he was Mahiru’s savior; but that was a pain in its own way.

He lounges on Mahiru’s floor in the form of a little black cat, on his back and little paws curled up. Any second now Mahiru is going to notice and stop pacing, surely, but the _pit-pat, pit-pat_ of the young man marching back and forth does not cease. _Really, such a pain_ , he thinks and rolls back to his feet to get up, giving a shake of his head as he settles back into human form.

“Mahiru,” he calls, reaching out to place one of his hands on Mahiru’s shoulder. His new Subclass flinches at his touch and Kuro retracts his hands, wary now. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What wrong?” repeats Mahiru, stressing the ‘wrong’ part. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that I could have _died_. Not to mention that my cat isn’t a cat at all, but some … some …” Kuro holds his breath, eyes wide, as he waits for the word 'monster’ to fall from lips that once spoke only kindness to him. “Some kind of good-looking guy, and that’s really pissing me off!”

Kuro stares for a long moment until that comment sinks in and color floods his face. “Ehhh, that’s not …”

“Look, man, I get you were helping me and everything, but isn’t there a way to, you know,” Mahiru makes an exaggerated motion towards his neck and pretends to make fangs with his fingers until he realizes he actually has a pair and drops his hands, startled. “Can’t we fix this?”

“Sure,” Kuro shrugs, quickly paling at the thought, “if you don’t mind dying for real.”

Mahiru freezes and gapes, slapping his hands to his neck like it will somehow protect him from harm. That is a vampire stereotype, of course. Always going for the neck? Kuro prefers an offered wrist held out in willing subjugation. Though he honestly can’t be bothered with that either, not unless his hunger overrides reason and he doesn’t think he’ll get to that point. He eyes Mahiru, thinks about how much he liked the taste of his blood, copper-tainted and desperate. And he knows if he really had been able to make this person his Eve, there would be a lot less control over his own emotions. Especially linked so directly as a contract required.

In a way, he thinks it’s for the best. This way, as long as Kuro keeps living, Mahiru will too. He doesn’t have to worry about him dying any time soon. He doesn’t have to say goodbye to someone who wormed their way into his heart.

“I feel like take-out,” he suddenly says, hands in his pocket as he slouches forward to use Mahiru as a leaning post. “If you don’t want me to eat you, let’s go grab something else.”

Exasperated, Mahiru asks, “And you expect me to … what, just go along with this?”

Kuro holds up his hands like a cat begging for a treat. “Aww, come on. You gotta treat your pets better, meow~”

“You’re not a cat!” rebukes Mahiru, pushing him off. Kuro loses his balance for a second and catches hold of Mahiru to keep upright, one hand on his hip and the other placed at the center of his back. “H-Hey, where are you touching?”

Instead of dropping his hands and giving his new Subclass the space that he probably wanted, Kuro nuzzles into the side of his neck. A cat that wants its master’s attention, right now, as he whines, “I’m hungry, Mahiru.”

“Fine, fine!” the young man tells him, cheeks flushing as he scuttles back out of Kuro’s grasp. “J-Just don’t do that again!”

Blinking, Kuro shrugs once more. “You were expecting more?”

“No!” denies Mahiru, turning redder. “You better not eat a lot,” he mutters under his breath, counting out how much is left in his wallet before pausing all of a sudden. “Wait, vampires can eat normal food too?”

Kuro nods and then raises his hand to his mouth, yawning. “So are we going or what? 'Cause if not, I’m gonna take a nap.”

“We’re going, we’re going,” Mahiru grumbles, but there is a tiny smile on his face now. Kuro wonders what it’s for until Mahiru explains, “I think I won’t mind this as much as I thought I would. It’s simple,” he seems to tell himself, “if you can’t beat them, you join them. Hey, Kuro, how about hamburgers?”

“Fantastic. With that settled …” Kuro switches back to his cat form and plops on top of Mahiru’s head. “Free ride. It’s the least you can do.”

Oddly, Mahiru doesn’t argue. He simply reaches up and scratches behind fluffy black ears. From here, Kuro can barely make out the smile broadening into a grin, but he hears it in Mahiru’s voice, like sunshine through a cloud, “You’re such a pain.”

 _Hey, that’s my line_ , Kuro thinks sleepily, curling up and resting his eyes. _But I guess we’re both stuck with each other._ He peeks one eye open, catching a glimpse of the apartment they’re leaving behind, and it reminds him that even he has a home now. Mahiru said it himself: _'See that? It means you have a home now. No more running off.'_ With each step that leads them closer to food, Kuro hears the sound of a bell jingling in his ear. A reminder of where he belongs.


End file.
